Asuta
|weight= |gender = Female |abilities = |occupation =Vamirio's Subordinate |level = 55 (Spy) (Demon King Tournament Arc-) |relatives = Isuta (Younger Sister) |partners = |manga =Chapter 2 |aliases = |species = Demon}} Asuta (アスタ, Asuta) is the older sister of Isuta and subordinate of Vamirio. Appearance Asuta is a young looking girl with cat ears, amber eyes and relatively short black hair. Due to her preference in clothing, she is often mistaken to be a boy. Kid_Asuta.PNG|Asuta in her childhood Personality Asuta is full of curiosity, so she takes interest in a lots of things. She is very cautious about her surroundings and always takes extra precautions to ensure success, such as using tools that her natural abilities can already accomplish. She is quick to jump to a conclusion if it means something poses as a possible danger. She respects Vamirio immensely and will accept her opinion over her own. Her dream is to serve the Red Heavenly King, Vamirio. She is fine with anything apart from poor quality cuisine. Unlike her sister, she gifted in intellect and passes exams with flying colors. Moreover, she has a great sense of battle which even Hyura recognizes. However, since she generally moves at her own pace, she is not as great in any field as Hyura or Isuta, but she is content with that. History Ahh... Isuty Asuta grew up with Isuta and Hyura and became very close friends with each other. Asuta learned swordsmanship from Hyura. One day, Asuta's and Isuta's village was attacked by monsters whom managed to break through the village barrier. However, they were saved by Vamirio. From that incident Asuta and Isuta were inspired to become soldiers of the empire. They eventually become personal subordinates of Vamirio. She graduated from Demon King Gwyn Castle Academy. Asuta was an adventurer before serving with Vamirio. Despite having other dreams, she decided to venture because of her interest in archaeology. She has toured around the outside world even more than Vamirio and has made contact with various species and experienced a multitude of things. Through her adventures, she has encountered many near death experiences, but often manages to bring back many relics from those experiences. Whenever she is on the verge of death, she bids Isuta farewell via telepathy, which also causes Isuta's mind to be on the verge of death as well. Plot Demon King Tournament Arc Remote Island Arc Human Assault Arc Asuta meets and befriends Sharuami. Save the Humans Arc Asuta is being held prisoner when a prisoner guard comes in her cell. She tells the guard that she already told the humans everything that she knows. Guard continues to assert that she must be hiding information and threatens to torture her. Asuta decides to tell the guard Isuta's first crush as she has nothing else to reveal. The guard becomes frustrated and tries to punch Asuta, but the demon manages to dodge the punch much to the guard's displeasure. The guard reveals that they already have the needed information and that he only wishes to torture her for his own pleasure. However, Sharuami stops the guard before he could do any harm to Asuta. After a short chat, Sharuami tells Asuta that she is worried about the state of her country. To comfort Sharuami, Asuta reveals some information. Sharuami gets the keys to Asuta's chains, but is stopped by her father, Rafaed. After Sharuami is escorted away, Rafaed tells Asuta that he has no intentions of hurting her as long as she behaves. Asuta barrages Rafaed with questions about his goal, but Rafaed replies that he had placed his hopes on a minor possibility that might benefit the human race. The winged torturer returns to Asuta's cell despite Rafaed's orders and begins to wipe Asuta. After the torturer finished whipping Asuta and he attempts to use different method of torture. The torturer tells Asuta that Sharuami is not going to be coming because she is currently controlled by the King's Will and that her friends are in the castle. Furthermore, the torturer tells Asuta of the energy that Cless summoned. Just as the torturer is about to start torturing about, Asuta kicks him and grabs him into a choke hold. She then knocks him out and takes his robe and keys. Asuta meets up with Piwi and Ororon. Vamirio manages to break Rafaed's barrier once more, allowing Asuta to attack Rafaed, which weakens the barrier even more. Ororon then grabs Sharuami. After the Human King betrayed his allies, Asuta proceeds to greet Vamirio and company. Vamirio explains to Helck of the plan to save Sharuami. Suddenly, Sharuami wakes up and tells everyone that the Human King is waiting for them. Asuta and company head down an underground lair to find the Human King. While going through the lair, they discuss the possible motivates of the King. They eventually reach the resting place of the four Human Kings who governed the Human lands over the centuries. Sharuami tells the group about the history of the four kings. Sharuami later shows the appearance of the Human King. The Human King reveals that there was an existence that Mikaros did not notice. The Human King then shows the group a portal to "the future you wish for". Through the portal, they see a man beside a tree. The Human King informs them of what he knows, but becomes hostile when he does not get his way. The Human King makes a plea to the demons to stop Helck before disappearing. Asuta begins fearing very anxious about Helck after learning that Helck came in contact with the Will of the World. Vamirio questions the hero about the Will of the World. Ultimately, Helck tells Vamirio and Asuta that he has been ignoring the Will of the World this whole time. Logically, Asuta does not accept such an answer because of how much damage the Will of the World has done. Vamirio addresses Asuta's worries to the best of her capabilities. To ensure that Helck will not give in to the Will of the World, Vamirio asks Helck to make a vow to never do anything that would worry everyone. Vamirio once again tells him that he does not need to bear the weight of the world alone. Asuta, however, still feels uneasy about the situation, but she ultimately puts her trust in Vamirio's decision. The Human King, now influenced by the Will of the World, reveals his real form and begins mutating. Asuta manages to avoid the Human King's attacks as Helck and Vamirio fight back. The Human King projects a large beam of energy. Asuta attempts to dodge the beam, but is forced to use a barrier, luckily Helck was already prepared to deflect the energy projection and saves Asuta. Vamirio asks for everyone except Helck to get as far away as possible from the Human King. The Human King is eventually defeated as the castle begins to collapse. Everyone eventually escape the castle, but the winged soldiers turn soul-like and a new opponent approaches them. Asuta anxiously watches as the foe seemingly has the upper hand against Vamirio and Helck. Abruptly, a massive explosion occurs and a beam is shot into the sky. Vamirio produced a barrier to protect everyone from the explosion. Vamirio later asks Asuta to take Ororon and run to inform Azudora about the situation. However, after Asuta communicates with Isuta, she decides to go back to inform others about something that could help. Unfortunately, on her way back, she is intercepted and attacked by the Warriors of Ruin. Abilities & Powers Having an spy level of 55, Asuta is undoubtly a skilled infiltrator. She was able to sneak into the royal castle of the humans and managed to remain undetected for a considerable amount of time. Asuta is also skilled in climbing. Magic Defense Magic: Asuta is capable of creating small barriers to protect herself and others. Physical Abilities Enhanced Senses: Asuta can hear much better than others and can see and even read in the dark.Helck Manga; Chapter 57, page 7 Enhanced Speed: Asuta is able to move at highspeed, as she was seen moving incredibly fast towards the Human King, in order to kill him. While she seems to possess impressive speed that even outmatches the awakened guards of the king, she wasn't able to keep up with Rafaed, as the latter easily stopped her. Equipment Ear Gum: A spy item. It raises one's hearing for several minutes. But for her, who has naturally good ears, it is just a matter of principle. Night Vision Glasses: A spy item. Allows one to see well in the dark. But for her, who can naturally see well in the dark, it is just a matter of principle. Cat Claws: A spy item. Helps her to climb walls. But for her, who can already climb without it, it is just a matter of principle. Major Battles Asuta vs Sharuami, Rafaed, and Human King Quotes "I'm gonna do my best!" Trivia *Asuta and her sister refer to Hyura as Hyura-ran. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demons